Gasp
by Raven Sage
Summary: When Janeway is found almost beaten to death, old crew members from the USS: Voyager lend a hand. But what the Doctor finds could incriminate someone in the group R
1. Running Away

Disclaimer: Paramount controls the universe or at least the Trek one Dear Readers;  
  
I know not profit from doing what I love. That's the US for you eh?  
  
  
  
A/N its only rated PG-13 because of the "language" other wise I think its okay.  
  
.  
  
  
  
The man watched as the life was seeping out of Kathryn's veins. Kathryn closed her eyes and gasped for breath "Is this how I'm going to die?" she asked.  
  
"Come on Kathryn, your stronger than that. But if you feel that way last words would be appropriate." She nodded. With that she raised her hand and opened her mouth. With that, all of her fingers dropped except for her middle one. She flicked him off.  
  
"Go to hell you son of a bitch." The man cocked his head smirked  
  
"Creative today aren't we Kathryn?" he walked around her body mocking the fact that she was incapable of standing.  
  
"Everyday." She answered. Somehow, Kathryn always had the time for sarcasm.  
  
"You know Kathryn, sarcasm won't get you anywhere."  
  
"At least I'll die with dignity you asshole." The man shook his head.  
  
"Ta ta ta" he said by sucking his teeth.  
  
"Kathryn you know how I feel about your new vocabulary." With that he ran toward her and kicked. There was a sharp screech of pain coming from Kathryn's half. The main started to laugh uncontrollably. he kneeled and whispered into her ear.  
  
"Think I cracked a rib?" Kathryn slowly turned to face him. He asked her another question  
  
"Does it hurt?"  
  
"Does this?" She whispered. With what little energy she had left she extended her left foot and kicked him in the groin. Kathryn watched the man fall and made sure he was down.  
  
"See you in hell"  
  
"Crawl dammit crawl." She mumbled to her self. She grimaced as she heard and felt her two broken ribs scuffing her insides. She let out a scream but she never stopped crawling.  
  
"Keep going Kath" she stopped and attempted to stand. If only she had something to hold on to it would be easer but where ever the hell she was there was nothing for miles. Some field in the middle of no-man's-land. If only she knew the location. Thinking about where she was, helped keep her mind off the pain. Finally, she managed to stand.  
  
"Left foot, right foot." She was interrupted by a sound behind her. As she turned, she saw the man in the black coat he had finally taken off his mask. Even with all the blood on his face she managed to make out who it was.  
  
"No, no not you." She tried to break in to a run but he managed to grab her leg. She kicked trying to get it lose. She was successful but she was in even more pain. She just stood there and looked at the body on the floor. She was in shock. She watched and he placed his hands on the ground to try to help himself stand.  
  
"Why you? Why you?" The man picked up the nearest rock. She slowly started walking backwards. She started to tear. "No, no, no, no, no." the man nodded "  
  
Yes Kathryn yes."  
  
"No, No. Why are you doing this …" before Kathryn could finished her sentence he hit her in the head with the rock.  
  
"Just because I can." He looked down at her and spit. It was all perfect he thought wasn't it? 


	2. Waiting For Her To Die

"After missing for three months and presumed dead. On this third month anniversary, Admiral Kathryn Elizabeth Janeway was found in critical condition near a section of Lake Tahoe. Starfleet medical has not yet disclosed her current condition. But sources say that she is expected not to make it thorough the next 24 hours. As we receive more information we will update on this story." B'Elanna's mouth hung open. Toddler Miral walked over toward the screen.  
  
She placed her hand on Kathryn's face.  
  
"Aunt K, look mommy its Aunt K!" B'Lanna burst into tears. At the innocent child's act. Miral acted as if she had only gone away on a short vacation. B'Elanna covered her mouth as she sobbed  
  
" Uh, Yeah sweetie yes its aunt Kathryn." B'Elanna picked up Miral and held her close. The only comfort she could get was from the child she held in her arms. She kissed the nape of the toddlers neck.  
  
"Don't cry mommy, she's coming home, don't cry." In all the confusion B'Elanna laughed at the child.  
  
"No more crying, mommy promises." The screen became distorted. Someone was trying to contact them. all of the sudden Tom's face appeared on the screen.  
  
"B'Elanna have you heard?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Chakotay and I have already left the camping grounds, we're are on our way. I've contacted seven and Harry. They're on the way, the doctor already knows he's the one that told us. It will take us about an two hours to get there." B'Elanna watched as tears welled up in Tom's eyes.  
  
"Three months B'Lanna …three months."  
  
"I know Tom, I know." Tom took a deep breath.  
  
"Um we better get going. Tell Miral I love her." Miral tugged on her mothers dress. She then whispered into her ear.  
  
"Miral says that you don't have to cry anymore she's finally coming home."  
  
As an act of love Tom pushed his hand up to the screen before he signed off.  
  
B'Elanna grabbed Miral's hand and walked to her bedroom. With in minutes the two had packed their bags and were on their way to San Francisco.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hold on Kathryn hold on" Chakotay murmured to himself. "I can't lose you before I say good bye." Chakotay watched as Tom set the shuttle down on the landing pad.  
  
"Landing complete" The computer chimed in. with in seconds Chakotay and Tom were running down the strip. The ran through the dim building. The finally found themselves at a room entitled Janeway They barged through the door. Only to be followed in by the others.  
  
"Great timing" Tom said sarcastically.  
  
The group stood behind the glass and watched as the doctor and others poked and prodded at the mangled body on the bio-bed. They were speaking in a language that only that only confused him. Chakotay could only catch every few words. "Hypo spray, med cart" other wise he was lost. Chakotay stood there for what felt like moments. But he had really stood there for hours. The others were sleeping in the waiting room. All of them except Chakotay.  
  
"What's going on? Dammit what's going on doctor" Chakotay waited for minutes. But he wasn't answered. He finally got so frustrated that he punched the glass. He watched as his hand slid through the window. At first it was painful but after awhile he couldn't feel it. His surroundings blurred. He felt sick to his stomach. All the captain could do was slide against the cold glass into the corner in the room and fade away. That's all Chakotay really wanted to do. He only wanted to fade away. 


	3. Question Me

A/N can someone E-mail me and explain star dates. I'm so totally lost. Thanks!  
  
  
  
"Coma… coma" the words echoed through Chakotay's thoughts. Chakotay's mind was wondering again.  
  
"Captain Chakotay, you'll be first for questing." Tuvok's words finally woke Chakotay from his daze. "Questing?" Chakotay said surprised.  
  
"She's back and alive, barley, but she is. Lets just stay with her. Why let her die with all this tension floating around."  
  
"Captain Chakotay, by saying this logic would suggest that there's something that you're hiding." Captain Tuvok waited patiently for an answer.  
  
"Tuvok I've had it, I don't give a damn about whether or not you understand feelings. But right now we are all hurting inside because were sitting here waiting for our best friend to die. And you want me to leave so you can question me just so you can accuse me of being the perpetrator that is probably halfway to deep space 5 by now."  
  
"Please calm down Captain" Tuvok said hoping that the conversation would calm down. But Tuvok only made him angrier.  
  
"You want me too calm down?" He screamed. Chakotay swung at Tuvok. Before he landed the punch, B'Elanna's hand came out of nowhere and blocked it.  
  
"Oh B'Lanna I get it, you're on his side lets get questioned while Kathryn slowly dies. And when we come back she'll be dead and we'll be one step farther from finding the culprit."  
  
B'Elanna's face turned red. She was ready to burst.  
  
"I have had it with all of your damn bickering. Dammit Chakotay just go. If she does die, would she like it like this? Huh? All of us fighting and… and not getting along. Just go Chakotay. Don't do this to Kathryn, not today." B'Elanna's words melted Chakotay in side. Somehow, she knew that they did.  
  
"Just go. Just go." B'Elanna said again  
  
Finally, Harry decided to speak up.  
  
"I remember that one time when you first became first officer. You promised that you'd do anything for her?" Chakotay nodded.  
  
"Do this for her, just this one last thing." Harry had landed just the right words.  
  
"I'll go, but when I come back she better be alive, or I'll show you the living hell Kathryn went through Tuvok."  
  
Tuvok escorted Chakotay out of the room. Into a room ten floors down with no windows and one light.  
  
"Please have a seat captain."  
  
"Sure, anything for the almighty Tuvok!"  
  
"Excuse me Captain, but I do not think that sarcasm will better this experience."  
  
"Nothing will" Chakotay murmured under his breath.  
  
"What was that Captain?" Chakotay rolled his eyes.  
  
"Nothing, nothing."  
  
Tuvok nodded and cleared his throat.  
  
"Captain, were where you exactly 3 months and two nights ago."  
  
Chakotay hesitated to answer.  
  
"At home."  
  
"For the record where is your home located?"  
  
"W… Wash… Washington State." Tuvok's left eyebrow raised.  
  
"When did you first find out that Admiral Janeway was missing?"  
  
"A day latter but I had to wait another twenty four hours before I could report her missing."  
  
"So captain," Tuvok said as if he was on to something.  
  
"You were the first person to realize that she was missing, and the first to report that status?" Chakotay shook his head.  
  
"Yes, May I go now?"  
  
"Of course." Chakotay got up from his seat, pushed it back under the table and headed for the door.  
  
"Uh Captain one last question."  
  
"Why not?" Chakotay said. The way that he said it greatly perturbed Tuvok.  
  
"Was there anybody at your house the day before you noticed she was missing."  
  
Chakotay shook his head.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"May I ask who it was? Someone to validate your alibi."  
  
"You could try but you wouldn't get much out of her."  
  
"Just a name Captain." Chakotay laughed  
  
"If only it was all that easy."  
  
"Just a name" Tuvok said with a hint of agitation.  
  
"Is there something your hiding captain. Because if there is, we could always get you a lawyer. But if you have nothing to hide."  
  
"Okay, you want your answer. Yes, I am afraid to say it because it might incriminate me. But if you have to know here you go. The day before I was with Kathryn, you know the one that's laying half dead up stairs. Now if you don't mind, I would like to…"  
  
Before Chakotay could finish, there was a combadge beep.  
  
"Doctor to Captain Chakotay and Captain Tuvok." Chakotay started to breathe hard. This is it he thought, this is it.  
  
"I would like you two to know that the Admiral has awaken from her coma."  
  
"Understood doctor."  
  
Chakotay didn't waste anytime. He ran toward the turbo-lift leaving Tuvok way behind him. 


	4. Shock

When Chakotay had finally made it back to the room, he noticed that he was the first one there.  
  
"Doctor" Chakotay asked puzzled.  
  
"Where are the others?"  
  
"While you were being questioned the others decided to get some rest. If you'd like to speak with them you can find them in room 456."  
  
"No doctor its alright. Let them sleep." The doctor nodded his head in acknowledgement. Chakotay stared at Kathryn through the glass we wanted to speak with her badly. He had missed her so much.  
  
"Can I go in?" Chakotay asked with a longing look on his face. The doctor wanted to refuse him passage, but he felt bad enough already for Chakotay. The past three months were the hardest for him. The doctor sighed. It was going to be hard for him to tell Chakotay what he had to say next, but he had to do it eventually.  
  
"Captain, when a person goes through an enduring and horrible experience, they sometimes experience what we call shock. The effect of shock can very from person to person. Some effects can be temporary and others permanent."  
  
"Doctor is it that bad, is it permanent."  
  
"Well… she's lost her speech. We don't know if its permanent or not. You just have to wait it out. It's completely psychological. When she's ready to talk she will."  
  
Chakotay stood there for a moment letting all of what he heard sink in.  
  
"I understand, but I still feel the same way. I'd like to go in."  
  
"Of course" the doctor answered. Chakotay's face lit up just enough to make the doctor smile.  
  
"Thank you doctor, Thank you." Chakotay walked through the door and shut it behind him. 


	5. Sleep

Chakotay saw Kathryn on the table. He almost cried. Her body showed no evidence of the trauma but somewhere in her mind all the evidence of the pain and hatred was. "Maybe that's what was causing her shock." He thought. He leaned against the door just like he always did like the old times, just waiting for her to notice that he was there. She seemed to be caught up in her own thoughts. She hugged her knees to her chest. Almost like a child. He decided to make the first move.  
  
"Miss me?" he said just loud enough for her to hear. She quickly turned around. He watched as her eyes filled with tears. As he made his way to the bio-bed she jumped up and met him half way. He held on to her tightly. He could almost here her thinking "Don't let go". She started crying uncontrollably. He was a bit surprised. Kathryn wasn't the crying kind of person. But after all that she had been through it was expected.  
  
"Shhhhhh its okay shhhhh." He watched as she struggled to stand. He picked her up and carried her to a chair. He sat himself down and rocked her.  
  
"It's going to be okay. I promise." He stroked her hair to help stop her crying. He felt every shutter and it hurt him inside. She was an infant needing to be held and comforted. Chakotay took his had and gently wiped away her tears. Kathryn removed his hand from her eyes and held it in hers. It was only when she had his hand that she finally closed her eyes attempted to fall asleep. Chakotay sat there for an hours watching her sleep. He started fiddling with her hand. He picked up the finger with the engagement ring and kissed it. Somehow he felt calmed by the act and he closed his eyes hoping to sleep as peaceful as Kathryn was.  
  
  
  
  
  
Who's ring was it? Wait for the rest of the story to find out. 


	6. Strangle Me

A/N: Even if you are a Chakotay Fan keep reading just trust me.  
  
  
  
Chakotay awoke in a field. He walked around as if he knew what he was doing. He finally came to a tree. In the tree, something caught his eye. It was a person. He didn't understand why someone would be up in a tree at this hour of the night but then again he was there too wasn't he?  
  
"Hello?" He called up. Not expecting an answer but he tried anyhow.  
  
"Chakotay?" The voice was familiar, it was Kathryn's.  
  
"Why don't you come up, the view is excellent you can just start to see the sun coming over the horizon." Chakotay shrugged.  
  
"Only if you've got the room." Kathryn rolled her eyes and laughed.  
  
"On my way up." Chakotay wasn't found of heights but for some reason he felt he owed it to her. He carefully grabbed each branch testing it first before stepping on to it. It didn't take him long to reach the top. The tree wasn't that big. Chakotay situated himself in the tree carefully making sure he was sitting on a sturdy branch. Kathryn turned and faced him.  
  
"That wasn't so hard was it." Chakotay shook his head.  
  
"Not really."  
  
They sat in silence for the longest time as they both thought of words to say. Chakotay decided to speak up first  
  
"Why did you leave before saying good bye?" Kathryn shot him a look as if she didn't understand.  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"That morning you left with out saying good bye. why?"  
  
"I don't understand." Chakotay started to become frustrated.  
  
"You know exactly what I mean." Kathryn shook her head.  
  
"Your wrong, I don't."  
  
"Dammit Kathryn," She broke eye contact.  
  
"You see the sun coming over the horizon its beautiful isn't it, its been days since I've seen it."  
  
"Stop trying to change the subject."  
  
"I don't know what your talking about." Chakotay started to scream.  
  
"Don't lie to me."  
  
"I'm not, what's wrong with you." Chakotay started to shake her.  
  
"Answer me!"  
  
"Please stop, let go of me." He watched the fear in her eyes.  
  
"Answer me."  
  
"Stop it, let go." He felt the anger build up inside. He shook her harder. His grip around her shoulders moved until he was gripping her neck. The harder he shook the tighter the grip on her neck got. Kathryn's face was quickly turning blue.  
  
"Not again Chakotay." He couldn't control his anger.  
  
"Liar, you left and you know you did. Admit it!"  
  
"What do you want from me? Tell me what you want. Anything just let go."  
  
"I want you!"  
  
By the time he answered, it was too late. He had strangled her to death. He watched as her grip around his arms loosened. He also watched as she slipped from the tree branch it took almost forever to watch her fall.  
  
"no, no, no, no, no." He jumped from the tree. He held up her head.  
  
"I never left." She forced out before she died. Chakotay experienced vertigo. His surrounds swirled as if he was in a twisted fun house. He checked her pulse.  
  
"She's … she's dead." He whispered as if he didn't want anyone to hear him.  
  
Voices surrounded him they were all chanting the same thing. "You killed her." All of them their friends. B'Elanna, Tuvok, Tom, Seven, and Harry.  
  
He tried to run away but he was stopped by a security team. Tuvok was the head of the group.  
  
"Captain Chakotay, you are under arrest for the murder of Admiral Janeway. Please keep your hands in the air were I can see them. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney if you can not find one one will be appointed to you by the court." Chakotay tried his options.  
  
"I'm not going to jail!" Chakotay ran for the nearest object that could block a phaser shot.  
  
Before he could dive he was hit by a phaser that wasn't on stun. He felt his chest tear open. He watched as the blood seeped out. Chakotay stared at his chest. The pain was so overwhelming that he shut his eyes tight. When he opened them again he found him self back in the hospital room. He quickly glanced around. Everything was where it was suppose to be, even Kathryn was right where he left her. He gently picked her up and went over to her bio-bed. He softly kissed her forehead as he let her down. He then resumed his seat in the corner and shut his eyes. The doctor who was watching them the whole time had come to a conclusion. Chakotay couldn't have been the culprit Tuvok accused him of being. But his interview and the DNA testing proved other wise. Little did Chakotay know that he was in for two big surprises. One of them being his first sentence to life in the brig. 


	7. Incrimination

Chakotay moaned.  
  
"What time is it?" he mumbled. There was no answer but from the sounds of people outside of the room, he could tell that it was late. He looked around for the sound and he saw B'Elanna arguing with Tuvok in behind the glass. This was definitely a fight that Chakotay shouldn't miss. He quietly made his way across the room making sure that he didn't disturb Kathryn. Chakotay laid on the floor so he could hear through the crack. Finally, he could make out the words. And those very words disturbed him.  
  
"He… you mean our Chakotay? B'Elanna said surprised.  
  
"Yes, the evidence would say so." Tuvok stated. Chakotay sighed. Chakotay could hear but it would have been better if he could see the fight as well  
  
"I can't see!" Chakotay came up with an idea.  
  
"The hole in the glass." Maybe just maybe the hole he had punched in earlier hadn't been repaired. He slid his fingers over the glass hoping to find it quicker.  
  
"Bingo" Chakotay kneeled under the hole. He then watched and listened through the hole.  
  
"Visual and audio accomplished." He whispered. He grinned at his accomplishment.  
  
B'Elanna shook her head.  
  
"What evidence?" B'Elanna was expecting an answer and a pretty damn good one at that.  
  
"When the admiral was found, she was searched for foreign DNA. Hair or skin things like that. Several of the Captain's hair strands were found on her. The doctor had found a ring that seemed to be on her finger. The object was not there last time she had he physical."  
  
B'Elanna seemed puzzled. She had taken off the ring mark had given to her years ago, 2 or 3.  
  
"What does this ring have to do with anything?" B'Elanna said impatiently. Tuvok sighed. It was hard enough to describe the mind of a criminal and the basis of a case, let alone to some one who didn't want to hear it.  
  
"There were also fingerprints found on the ring, they belong to the Captain. We also found bruising on the Admiral's skin implicating the fact that it was forced on."  
  
B'Elanna still seemed confused.  
  
"What does this stupid ring have to do with anything? I don't believe it, Chakotay loves her we all do."  
  
"The difference is in which way."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Infatuation" B'Elanna's eyes widened. There she stood there laughing her head off.  
  
"You know Tuvok." She said laughing, "You Vulcans really get me."  
  
"Commander, I am serious."  
  
"Please excuse me if I can't seem to believe you. But if you have a point to prove you can try it."  
  
"We think that the Captain believes that he owns the Admiral. Our thought is that he lured her in to his house, he then explained his obsession. When she attempted to leave, the Captain, by all means tried his best to keep in the house. Meaning he probably injured her. We think he locked her in the house for about three months. When she managed to escape, she could only get so far because she was injured. He then attacked her and hit her in the head with a large blunted object. We then think he left her there and proceeded to go on the camping trip with your husband."  
  
B'Elanna was at a loss for words. Everything Tuvock said checked out.  
  
B'Elanna was overwhelmed.  
  
"Who found her? I'd .. I'd like to thank them." B'Elanna was caught up in her feelings.  
  
"A man named Mark Johnson." B'Elanna looked at him with a strange look in her eyes but she decided not to speak about it.  
  
"What will he be charged with?" B'Elanna asked with her head resting on her hand.  
  
"Attempted murder, kidnapping, assault, and sexual assault. The Captain is looking to life in the brig."  
  
"Sexual assault?"  
  
"Yes, we have reason to believe that he had sexually assaulted her."  
  
"Why would you say something like that?"  
  
"That part is confidential. I can tell you no more than that." B'Elanna nodded her head. She then rubbed her face. She let her eyes wonder to the sleeping body behind the glass. She then knew what she wanted to say.  
  
"I have nothing else to say except for the fact that he deserves more than life in the brig." Tuvok nodded his head in understanding.  
  
"I would have to agree." 


	8. Authors Notes

A/N  
  
Chapter notes.  
  
Someone said that they did not understand chapter 6 so I decided to clarify.  
  
  
  
In chapter 6 Chakotay falls asleep. He then wakes up in Kathryn's "spot" (if you had read the book Mosaic you would understand) It's was a place that she use to spend a lot of her time, in her home town of Indiana. Chakotay dreams that he has a fight with her about something that I will have to get in to later in the story and he freaks out. He then attempts to force the answer to question out of her. When that fails, the he goes berserk. He goes almost crazy. Then he rest of the dream goes on. When he wakes up he get totally freaked out so he puts Kathryn back on the bio- bed. He then goes back to sleep. The doctor then watches him and wonders why such a gentle man would do such a thing, (hurt her) and that's it.  
  
Better?  
  
Cheers :P 


	9. Emotions

"Captain Tuvok." The doctor flagged him down.  
  
"Doctor please I am busy is it important." The doctor rolled his eyes.  
  
"I wouldn't have flagged you down if it wasn't important. I've got the computer monitoring the Admiral's Brain especially the section form which her emotional responses come from."  
  
"I would have to say that that is a very intelligent idea, well done doctor." The doctor blushed  
  
"Well" the doctor said. "I am an intelligent hologram."  
  
"Please explain your use of the observations the computer will collect on the Admirals emotional responses.  
  
"Because of her loss of voice I thought it would be important for her to call for help if the Chakotay had tried anything, harmful. There is no way she could call for help if she cannot speak. I thought that id the computer were to monitor her emotions it would be a better way to keep track of anything even pain."  
  
"Thank you doctor." The doctor's ego was quickly inflating.  
  
"Oh, no need. It's just part of the everyday job."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Good luck Captain."  
  
Tuvok nodded and went on his way. 


	10. Mark

Chakotay stared at the clock and sighed it was seven o'clock. Only five hours left until Tuvok to was arrest him. Before he could drown himself in his own problems, someone else's interrupted him. A tall gray haired man ran in to the hospital room, with a large bouquet of flowers. Chakotay followed the man with his eyes. He watched how he barged in to the room and ran straight for the Bio-Bed.  
  
"Kath? Are you okay? I came as soon as I could. They were questioning me for hours."  
  
Chakotay got jealous, he knew who this was. It was Mark. The man walked over to hug her but she refused him the opportunity.  
  
"What's wrong Kath, I came here because I wanted you to know that I cared. Please don't turn me away."  
  
Again, he reached out his hand but she only slapped it away. He kept walking closer and Kathryn kept stepping farther and father away. Mark ignored the signs and kept pursing contact.  
  
"I'm not here to hurt you. They found the person who did it. It was that Chakotay man wasn't it? And you called him your friend. I'm here for you Kath. You don't need people like that."  
  
By the time Mark had finished speaking he had managed to corner her in. It was then when he laid the flowers on a table next to them. Kathryn started to panic, there was nowhere for her to go. Mark raised his hand high and struck her face. Being unbalanced and unready for the hit at the moment caused Kathryn to fall to her knees. Mark looked disgusted as pulled up the collar of her hospital outfit pulling her up from her knee's.  
  
"Come on Kath you have to do better than that." Chakotay watched as Mark assaulted Kathryn.  
  
"Chakotay to Tuvok."  
  
"Yes Captain?"  
  
"I need a security team in The Admirals room."  
  
"May I ask for what reason?"  
  
"A man in the Admiral's room is assaulting her. I'm going to need back up."  
  
"Captain, You are not aloud to be in that room, Starfleet rules do not permit it."  
  
"Screw Starfleet rules." He yelled.  
  
"Just bring the back up. Chakotay out." Chakotay ran to the door he attempted to open it but it wouldn't budge.  
  
"Damn you Tuvok" He had locked the door. Now all he could do was pray that that a security team would arrive. But seeing that it was out of the question he could only pray that Kathryn could take him down. 


	11. Distress

The doctor checked the readings they were off the chart.  
  
"Doctor to Tuvok."  
  
"This is Tuvok"  
  
"Captain, the Admiral's emotional readings are off the chart. She is experiencing emotional and physical distress. I would suggest that you send a security team immediately.'  
  
"Understood Doctor. Tuvok out." Tuvok hit his combadge  
  
"Tuvok to security team. Code alpha kappa beta 3. Tuvok out." Tuvok grabbed his Phaser and ran towards Kathryn's room hoping to make. 


	12. Seeing Ghosts

Mark swung at Kathryn again. This time he missed. She threw up her hand and blocked it. Mark, being stunned by her action didn't notice the next punch. She hooked him right in the jaw. Mark felt his face.  
  
"Nice one Kath! But not anything close to this." This time Mark swung hard. Kathryn did the thing most natural to her. She ducked. Kathryn winced as she saw his fist hit the wall. She then punched him in the ribs. Mark feel to his knees panting. She jumped to get away from the corner. She tucked her self in and tumbled to help with the shock. Maybe all those gymnastics classes came in handy. She ran for the door. She tried to open it but it wouldn't move. She kicked it repeatedly but still the door wouldn't respond. She banged on the glass to get Chakotay's attention.  
  
"It won't open" Chakotay yelled.  
  
"Tuvok locked it."  
  
She was stuck. Something caught her eye. Mark was launching an attack. Kathryn stepped out of the way as he jumped. She grabbed his clothing and threw him through into the glass. Mark's head broke the glass and slid through it. After he had made his painful trip through the glass, the glass wall lost its integrity and shattered. Kathryn covered her face protecting it from the glass.  
  
Kathryn slowly and carefully removed her hands from her face. She looked around. There she spotted Chakotay staring at her with astonished look on his face.  
  
"You look like you've seen a ghost." Kathryn said. Her voice had returned.  
  
"Maybe I have." The to were so wrapped up in the moment that they weren't paying attention. Marks bloodied hand pointed a weapon of some sorts at Kathryn's leg.  
  
"Admiral, look out." It was Tuvok's voice. Kathryn turned herself around. She kicked the phaser out of his hand she then landed a kick right in his ribs. Mark let out a scream. Kathryn bent down to whisper in his ear.  
  
"Does it hurt?" She stood back up and kicked him again. Tuvok looked confused, why would she kick him again if he was down and no longer a threat.  
  
"Admiral, May I ask why you did that?" Kathryn laughed.  
  
"Memento." She replied. Kathryn stepped over the body and exited the room.  
  
Tuvok focused his attention on Chakotay.  
  
"It would seem Captain that you are as they say off the hook. I apologize for the improperly accusing you of a crime you hadn't committed." Chakotay Shrugged.  
  
"You were just doing your job." Chakotay took his cue from Kathryn and exited the room. 


	13. Everything I Want

Chakotay took up Kathryn's hand and held it as they walked through their backyard. They walked in silence because they both knew everything had been said. They slowly made their way to the back of the garden and took a seat on the garden bench. Chakotay sat with his arm around her and Kathryn sat with her legs crossed playing with her wedding ring. Chakotay sighed and looked up.  
  
"A year ago, I promised you that I would you everything I could. Did I keep my promise?" Kathryn turned her head to look at him.  
  
"Yes" she said softly. Chakotay thought of the words to say.  
  
"And you have done the same."  
  
"I know." She replied. Chakotay took a deep breath. He then blurted out his words.  
  
"You've given me everything I ever really wanted." Kathryn avoided looking at Chakotay, hoping to hide the tears. This time Chakotay turned to face her.  
  
"But is this everything you've ever wanted?" Kathryn looked around. She watched her baby girl through the kitchen door and smiled. She leaned close to Chakotay's ear.  
  
"Everything and more." She whispered and watched as the worried look on Chakotay's face turned in to a grin.  
  
  
  
I'm writing a sequel to the story as of now. It's along the same kind of plot. When I title it I'll post it in this chapter. 


End file.
